Where am I?
by BuonoTomato27
Summary: Coralie was Just a normal girl. That is, until she wakes up one morning in the worl of hetalia! How will cora handle learning she's a nation? Rated T for Romano's mouth and possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

Coralie Sanders tied her long brown hair back, careful to avoid the small curl sticking out of the left side of her face. Stepping back to admire her hazel, somewhat amber, eyes, she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She sighed before stepping back from the mirror, and tucking her legs under the sheets. _'Just another average day, huh?' _She thought. The seventeen year old sighed, before placing her glasses on her nightstand, and closing her eyes, not a clue of what she would be waking up to.

o0o0o0oLineBreakOfAwesomenes so0o0o0o

Cora woke up to a blinding light in her face.

'_H__uh_' She thought. '_I swore I closed the blinds.' _

Blinking her eyes open, she came to a sudden realization. _'Wait a minute! This isn't my bed!'_

The hard table she was laying on provided little comfort, unlike her own soft bed. Looking around the strange room, Cora noticed something she hadn't previously. She wasn't alone in the large, somewhat professional looking room. When she took a look around her current surroundings, the first thing she noticed were the eight pairs of eyes surrounding her. Eight pairs of multicolored eyes, each holding a different emotion. Bright blue eyes stared at her in wonder, while the piercing green eyes beside them, shadowed by enormous eyebrows, held pure annoyance. Two identical pairs of amber eyes stared at her, mirroring opposite emotions, one being a sense of hate and discomfort, the other joy, and a carefree luster. The last thought she had was, _'That's a bit funny. They both have the same curl as me.'_ Closing her eyes, she drifted back into a restless sleep, and awoke with the notion that the strange encounter had been nothing but a dream. Boy, was she ever wrong. Because when she woke a few mere minutes later, the same eight pairs of eyes were still rested apon her. And they didn't look too happy.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone! so this is my first story, and I hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to like and favorite this story! If not, let me know. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing (: Lots of love****! **

**Ciao, BuonoTomato27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! If you're still here, I guess... Welcome to another chapter of my story (: Won't leave you with a long author's note, (that's just boring, yes?) so on with the story!**

* * *

"ahhhh!" the small man with identical brown hair yelled, causing me to let out a scream of my own. I screamed again, until a large man with slicked back blond hair put a hand over my mouth. Instantly I bit his hand, and he shot me a stern look, more of a death glare, and removed his hand from my mouth.

"..." I was at a loss for words. A million questions formed in my mouth, but my stupid brain didn't seem to want them spoken. . The eight pairs of eyes seemed like a million, and it was all I could do not to hide away, or run screaming from the room.

"W-where am I?" I asked in a slurred, sleep induced tone. I still wasn't completely conscious of what was coming out of my mouth at the moment, but the chilling eyes were like a bucket of cold water, jarring me awake. The green-eyed man was the first to speak, the rest of the men seemed frozen.

"Hmm. Well, we were hoping you'd have the answer to that, love." I winced at the nickname, the accent throwing me off. '_So he's British?'_ I thought. The other men seemed to be coming out of their daze, and the blonde with the childish like aura approached me slowly, his bright blue eyes holding curiosity.

"Woah, dude! You just, like, came out of no where!" He yelled, causing me to wince again. I still wasn't remotely sure of how i'd gotten there, and his loud tone shocked this sudden realization into me. I thought of my family, my friends. I wasn't even sure what continent I was on, let alone if I was in the same universe.

The Brit spoke again, his accent heavy on his words. "We were all here having our meeting, when you just sort of... showed up.." He let his sentence trail off, looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

He looked at her strangely before saying "The name's Britain by the way," he said finally introducing himself. Cora did a double take. Did he just say his name was Britain? Like, the country? The poor kid's parents must have hated him.

"I'm America!" The blonde with glasses said, taking that as his cue to introduce himself. "And I'm the Hero!" Wait a minute! America, England? '_What's next. Russia' _I thought, chuckling inwardly.

"And I'm Russia," a rather strange man, with a creepy smile, and a deadly aura spoke. "And you'll become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Umm.." Cora stuttered out " I'll..uh..definitely think about it.." she said, while trying to process all this information. They couldn't really think they were countries could they?

"I'm Canada" a small man with purplish eyes said rather quietly._ 'Shit'_ she thought._ 'I get sent to some weird, unknown place, and God decides to ship me to Loony-ville? How unfair.' _She pouted slightly, before turned her gaze to the object in the boys hands. She looked down at the small white ball in his arms, and smiled before cringing. It was a polar bear. A god-damned polar bear! No, not a stuffed one. A real, breathing polar bear, wrapped in his arms.

"Who are you?" the small bear said. "I'm Canada!" he repeated, obviously annoyed by the lack of recognition.

"China, aru" said an obviously Chinese man. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and he was wearing a strange outfit. She sighed, catching on now that they were all crazy, and expecting what came out of the next man's mouth.

"I am Japan," a presumably Japanese man with large brown eyes said. "pleasure to meet you." He bowed, and turned his head to the tall blond beside him.

"Germany," He said roughly, glaring at her. I grinned sheepishly at him, before turning to the next man, a blush staining my face. _'Great. I've known these people all of five minutes, and i've already managed to make an enemy.'_

"Veh~ and I'm Italy," The small exited Italian man said. His brunette hair was identical to mine, despite being much shorter, and his amber eyes matched my color as though we were twins. It seemed every one else had gotten that same conclusion by now, and stared at the two of them. I wasn't believing this. It was a prank right? _'Probably Kayla's doing.' _I thought, frowning. Who else would try to pull a prank on me. This reminded me of something in an anime we both loved, Hetalia, where the characters were all personifications of countries.

"Wow, that's rich. It's a joke right? You got me for a minute there!" I laughed. They all looked at me strangely.

"Ma'am, I can assure you this is no-" I cut him off.

"Come on. You seriously want me to believe your countries?"

"Veh~ But we are, bella!" 'Italy' said, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England!" I said, incredulously, sarcasm showing through my tone.

"You most definitely are not!" 'England' said. I looked at them, rolling my eyes. They weren't going to give this up, were they? I looked at their serious faces. Either they were extremely good actors, or they were telling the truth. _'T-that can't be it. That's crazy!'_ I thought, but their expressions scared me.

"Y-you guys aren't kidding?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"No!" Britain yelled, anger obvious in his voice. Calming himself he said, "We're all nations." I couldn't believe it. Nations. Nations! Not only that, but they were dead ringers for the Hetalia characters.

_'I-I'm not... in the world of Hetalia. A-am I?'_

* * *

**Ello~ Not much a cliffhanger, but it felt right to leave it there. Not much to say here, so I'll go now before I embarrass my self.  
Romano: You do that everyday, dumba-  
Author: Language! There may be small ears reading this!  
America: I'll save them! Because I'm the Hero!*Picks up Romano, and takes his away*  
Author: *Sigh* Anywho, have a great week!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_"No!" Britain said, "we're all nations." I couldn't believe it. Nations. Nations! Not only that, but they were dead ringers for the Hetalia characters._

_'I-I'm not... in the world of Hetalia. A-am I?'_

* * *

"Are you okay!" a voice asked above me. I hadn't even realized, but sometime during the argument I must have drifted back to sleep. They probably thought I had passed out.

"Am I...Dead..?" I whispered, my voice and head both feeling like i'd just been run over by a truck.

A light voice chuckled, and I opened my eyes. "Veh~ your not dead silly!" Italy said.

"So is this all real?" I groaned. "Your all really, like, countries?"

"Ohnhonhon, why of course we are, mon Cherie" [1] france said. **(A/N hey i realized i forgot to put in france last chapter! sorry!)**

"'Course, dude!" America yelled from the other side of the room.

"stop calling everyone dude, you incompetent git!" England yelled, glaring at America. It was kind of funny actually how thee people all seemed to act exactly like they do in the show. I still wasn't completely giving up on the fact that this was all some kind of sick joke being played on me.

"Veh~ but England. We don't know her name!" Italy said looking up from the cat he was playing with. Wait where the hell did he get the... Never mind, i don't to know.

"Huh? Oh i guess your right. What is your name, love?" Britain asked.

"My name?" I asked quizzically. "Oh my names Coralie. But, uh, you guys can just call me Cora if you want." I replied.

"Well then, Cora." Britain said."Please excuse us for a minute, we have something to discuss," He said looking at everyone in the room and motioning toward the door. I sat there with my thought for a few moments just trying to sort everything out. If i was here, then was I in some other weird universe? Or the same one, possibly just miles away from my home? No, that wouldn't make sense! If i was on in the same place, why would there be an anime about them? Then a ton of fangirls would follow them around! Then should I tell them they're all from an anime where I came from? Or what would they do with me if they found out I really was a country? I'd seen countries like the baltic states being taken over in the anime and it looked horrible. Or what if they were all angry at me, and would try to kill me or something!? I could tell my overactive imagination was acting up again, but I couldn't help it. My head was pounding, swarming with thoughts of what might happen to me. _'Come on,' _I told myself _'it's not like you're really going to end up being a country! What are you thinking Cora!'_ The sound of the door opening and closing pulled me out of my trance. Britain came beside me, giving me an anxious look. I regarded him the same, fear welling up inside me. There is no way I am a country. There is now way I am a country. I repeated my mantra inside my head, while Britain looked at me expectantly.

"Well, for the moment there's nothing we can really do. We'll have to have some test done to see whether or not you are a country, but in the mean time, we'll have to find someone to take care of you." Great. Now I'm some baby they have to take care of. All I could do was sit and wait for my fate to be decided for me. Dragging my feet towards the door I looked back into the room and sighed, shuffling to where the short British man was standing.

_'Well. This should be fun.'_ I thought, sarcastically.

* * *

**Wow. That was horrible. I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter, really. So, yes, I did go back and edit some things because it was horrible and I couldn't even write another chapter until I had fixed all of my crappy writing. If your still there, I really hope you enjoyed it because I sat in front of my computer at 4 A.M. writing this for you all which may explain why this chapter sucks as bad as it does.  
In case any of you are actually wondering why I was gone so long there were some family issues, along with the fact that it was my birthday! :D So, yeah, that was fun, and my friend made me a really cool giant card with all the hetalia characters on it which I loved. (First person that wishes Authoress a happy birthday will a shout out in my next chapter! Not that anyone would really care...) So anyways guy have a happy early christmas (Or christmas eve depending on where you're living) and i'll see you next time. Ciao!**


End file.
